La Espera
by Katie Lupin
Summary: One shot sobre Michael y Sarah, visto desde la pesrpectiva de Sarah, mi primer fic de Prison breake, dejen rr


**Disclaimer: Prison Break** No me pertenece… no demanden.

**La espera.**

Veo las luces danzar alrededor de la muralla que se erige frente a mí, oigo sonidos que me dicen que es de día, dejo de oírlos y supongo que otra vez la noche ha caído… la larga espera ha dejado de importarme, vivo en el limbo tratando de sacar razones, tratando de entender por qué mi silencio debe permanecer cuando te veo, cuando siento tu mirada sobre mi… las horas dejaron de importarme, no sé qué es lo que hago, que es lo que espero que suceda.

Espero una señal mientras me escondo en el canto de la muralla de una vieja habitación, cada momento es una tortura más terrible que la anterior, cada respiración lacera lo más profundo de mi alma, cala mis huesos y enciende una pasión que siempre creo terminada, recuerdo tus ojos y mi cuerpo se enciende, no quiero vivir, no quiero morir…

La soledad se hace inquebrantable mientras no estás y yo me quiebro… cuando vuelvas no encontrarás más que el polvo, ya no siento hambre, frío o sueño, sólo espero a que vuelvas, las drogas dejaron de tener importancia en mi vida mucho antes de que tú aparecieras en ella, e incluso ahora no podrían tener el más mínimo efecto en mi, pues tú eres mucho más terrible y mortífero que la peor cicuta…

Cuento los minutos, repaso antiguas lecciones de la universidad tratando de mantener a mi mente ocupada un segundo más, el segundo que podría ser la diferencia y que juntándose con otro, podrían significar el olvido, la curación a mi enfermedad.

Me paro, camino y aún así no siento nada, me doy contra las paredes, armo y desarmo el orden de la ropa que hay en mi habitación, hago maletas para dejar todo esto atrás, mas luego, sin entender por qué, vuelvo al principio, lloro, me pongo de espalda a la pared que mira hacia la puerta, caigo despacio hasta quedar sentada, veo atentamente la puerta frente a mi, esperando que el más mínimo movimiento me diga que vuelves; que, de una vez y por todas, me llevarás a donde quiera que estés ahora…

El día se va, llega el siguiente y así sucesivamente, eternamente… sin que yo me haga de valor para decidir entre amarte o dejarte definitivamente; una vez más analizo cómo te disculpas con la mirada cuando sabes que no podrás cumplir lo que dice tu plan, o lo que pretendes prometer cuando estás solo, analizo como es que me enamoré de ti, como me obsesioné con tener lo único que me está prohibido, sólo sería una carga, un estorbo que en este momento no te puedes permitir tener, y espero…

El sonido en la ventana me saca finalmente de mi letargo y tomo una decisión, no puedo seguir esperando la muerte o el olvido, una vez más armo todo para irme, con la sola excepción, que esta vez tomo lo que puede ser la salida, las llaves de la habitación retumban en el pesado silencio que rodea todo aquí, tomo las llaves de mi auto con el firme propósito de irme lejos y dejar de sufrir, ya no sé que día es y no creo que me importa, pero el daño ya está hecho y cruzo el umbral de la puerta, sé que dijiste que esperara tu regreso, pero eso ya fue hace mucho.

El sol lastima mis ojos, debe ser mediodía, otro motel barato… dios sabe donde… un país extraño, una esperanza para comenzar otra vez, lentamente y como deteniéndome avanzo hasta el auto.

La llave gira y puedo sentir, fuerte y claro, como el dispositivo se activa dejando el auto a mi libre disposición, estoy lista, respiro profundo y levanto la manilla para abrir el auto.

El contacto de su mano sobre mi piel es inconfundible, está allí tras de mi…, en el vidrio del auto puedo ver reflejado el perfil de quien espero, su camisa deja entrever los tatuajes que engarzan su piel, lentamente me da vuelta y hace que mis ojos enfrenten los suyos. Azul y café se mezclan mientras me veo a mi misma nítidamente en su alma, me abraza como si no me hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, respondo a es abrazo, descargando el furor que inunda mi alma por tenerlo frente a mi…

.-No pensabas dejarme solo… ¿O sí?- me dice relajado, aliviado casi.

La idea cruzó mi mente, sólo por un momento- contesto a su oído mientras me acomodo en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Él sólo acaricia mi cabello para tranquilizarme, recién allí noto que tiemblo y que estoy llorando.

Y justo allí siento que nuevamente. Me aparta un poco para quedar frente a frente y sonríe, me derrito… se adelanta un poco y separa la distancia que nos separa, el beso no se hace esperar, aún cuando es tierno y lento, casi tan lento como la espera, pero ya no lo noto, el mundo podría terminar, el cielo caerme encima y no interesaría, él está conmigo y el resto ya no es importante.

.-Sarah- oigo decir a sus labios, allí el mundo se detiene.

.-¿Qué?- respondo en contra de mi propia voluntad.

.-Sólo tenías que salir… era todo lo que necesitaba saber para seguir…-.

.-¿Seguir?-.

.-¿Vienes conmigo?-.

.-Sí-.

No necesito nada más…

Podría esperar otra eternidad para volverlo a encontrar, o que él me encontrara; toma mi mano y me conduce a otro auto, más acorde al terreno montañoso que recién ahora descubro ante mí. No sé a donde voy, no me importa, sólo quiero que él esté allí y estará bien, podría correr una vida, esconderme otra y luchar la siguiente, pero si es con Michael, bien podría valer el sacrificio.

El auto arranca y se pierde pronto tras la llanura, las maletas quedaron sobre la cama y esperando, sobre la cama, solo queda una pequeña grulla de papel. Quizás algún día vuelva por ella.

Fin

¿Muy malo? Bueno es lo primero que escribo de Prison Break, generalmente, escribo de ciencia ficción o de HOUSE MD. Pero me gusta la relación de Michael y Sarah, que sería mejor si no fuera tan lenta, creo que hasta la de Mulder y Scully era más rapidita, pero eso es endémico a las series americanas, estiran demasiado los romances… creo que lo próximo que escriba será de cómo se siente Michael (amo a Scofield, pero ¿Quién no? TODAS AMAMOS A MICHAEL SCOFIELD) me llama bastante la atención la manera de aislar sus sentimientos. Eso sería todo por hoy. Comentarios por favor, no es tan difícil, sólo pongan submit review y go.

Saludos. Katie.

Marzo, 15 de 2007.


End file.
